The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a pending provisional application entitled “III-Nitride Optimized Rugged Cascode Power Device,” Ser. No. 61/454,743 filed on Mar. 21, 2011. The disclosure in this pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.